Neon Geneisis Evangelion: The Romance Revealed
by vgegamer24
Summary: Shinji finally reveals his love to her....who will it be? What will happen as a result? You'll have to read to find out...
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Romance Revealed  
  
By Jake Mays  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Asuka walked in as Shinji was finishing up his own breakfast, as Pen-Pen did also. She grabbed her own, and and just started eating slowly. Misato then walked in, and looked into the fridge, pulled out a beer, drunk it up, and said her usual "HEEEEEEYAAAAAA!!!". The two Eva pilots ignored this, and got dressed in their rooms as usual, but something unusual was going through his mind…  
Should I tell her today? Is it the right time? What if I say something wrong? What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't care? What if…she does the unthinkable because of it…  
Misato saw it in his eyes that something was troubling him. She somehow knew it wasn't about the Evas, but she didn't wanna find out and ruin everything. She herself got dressed, and went to work as usual.  
Shinji walked to school with Asuka, wondering the whole time what he should say, if he should do it today. The two started talking, and finally the subject came up: "Shinji, what did you feel like when you first kissed me?"  
Shinji blushed heavily. He couldn't understand her suddenly asking ther question, or what he should say. "Well Asuka…  



	2. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Romance Revealed  
  
  
By Jake Mays  
  
  
From this point on, after the Prologue, the story goes   
into two stories, the Asuka version, and the Rei Version.  
  
Chapter 1- Asuka Version  
"Well Asuka...I wanted to tell you how I   
felt." Shinji Said, not sure as what to say as Asuka came  
around screaming at him.  
"Well,"Asuka shreiks,"Spit it out then!"  
Shinji wasn't sure how to say it, so slowly, very,   
very slowly, he said,"Asuka...I love you..." He instantly   
Sheltered his head, for fear of being hit or slapped.  
Asuka immediatly, settled down, the words rining in   
Her mind. Was it a trick?, Was he kidding?, Or was this   
true?,she thought. "You...love me?"She blushed a very,   
bright red, making her hair look excedingly weird.  
"Yeah....I do."he said, while lifting his head up.  
"But...what I wanted to know, was...how do you feel   
Towards me? I just want to know..."  
"Well Shinji...its very complicated." She hesitated,  
not wanting to show her true feelings."But Shinji...I..."  
She stopped, turned to him, and kissed his cheek."Thats   
how I feel Shinji."She turned around, and started walking   
again.  
Shinji was stunned. Purely stunned. He didn't know   
what to think. Does she like me?, Does she hate me?, Does   
she feel how I feel?,he thought, so many things racing   
through his mind at a mind numbing pace.  
Asuka couldn't believe this. He really felt love for  
her...just the way she felt for him, yet didn't reveal. She  
wasn't sure if she should just keep going, or let him kiss   
her. She wanted him to, but she wanted it to be Romantic,   
and for him to be like a man and face her, and kiss her him-  
self.  
Shinji had so many things going through his mind, that   
he barely cought the one that mattered most. He knew what he   
would have to do to make her show her full feelings towards   
him, good or bad. So, he walked up to her, turned her around,   
and kissed her, right there, waiting to see what would happen.  
Asuka slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and that   
queud him to wrap his around her waist, as he did.  
THe kiss slowly sank into them, them both leaning against   
the other, gaining so much from it, that thats all they knew of   
at that moment, is eachother. The love flowed through them, the   
warmth radiating off their bodies.   
Rei walked by, noticing the two, and a tear flowed down   
her eye as she walked. She loved Ikari...thats all she knew of   
him, is her love for him. But now she knew she could never   
reveal that to him.  
  
Chapter 1- Rei Version  
"Well Asuka, I felt violated. I really didn't want to kiss  
you at all. I thought you were a downright mean person." He said,  
getting a batter of slaps and punches from her because of the   
comment. BUt it did make him think about Rei. About how he felt   
for her... But couldn't tell her, for fear of what would happen.  
He continued walking to school, and saw a tear run down   
Asuka's cheek. He now knew....she loved him. More than what he   
felt for her. He considered her a rude friend. She considered him...  
a guy to be with. To grow old with, and he rejected that. He felt   
awful, but he just didn't feel that way for her. As he entered the   
school, he saw Rei, and ran up to her. "Hey Rei...want me to carry   
your laptop for you?" He said, blushing, as he said it kind of giddily.  
"Why?" Rei said, not sure what he was thinking.  
"Because, I just want to help you..."He said, not sure of what  
he said was entirely correct.  
"No." She said abruptly.  
"oh..."He said, a little dissapoitned."So Rei...um..how...do you feel...  
for me?"He said, going quick when he wasn't stalling.  
"Well Ikari...I feel...I...want to be with you."  
  
  
  



End file.
